


Luz de Vela

by Vorono



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: +18, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorono/pseuds/Vorono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin se encuentra en la persecución para rescatar a Eren, mientras Rivaille se hunde en sus recuerdos y preocupaciones por el, dentro de las murallas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz de Vela

**Author's Note:**

> Este historia no me pertenece, le pertenece al Isayama, creador del manga de SnK  
> no tiene spolier, es solo para mayores de 18 años, contenido homosexual.   
> Querido lector espero que mi fanfic sea de su agrado y nos leemos en alguna nueva perversión >///

Nuevamente no tengo donde ir, ¿acaso no era así anteriormente? ¿Porque ahora me es tan difícil estar solo?…

¿Por qué encariñarme con alguien que ni siquiera pertenece al mismo mundo que yo? 

No… No puede ser… un fuerte dolor en mi pecho que no me deja respirar, me siento inseguro y débil… maldición, maldición, maldición, maldito Erwin… vuelve…

No quiero recordarte más…

-Así que te llamas Levi, buen nombre, dime, ¿no te gustaría unirte a la legión de reconocimiento?, eres realmente fuerte y noso…

-No me interesa, viejo, lárgate, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con estúpidos suicidas como ustedes…

-Fuertes palabras para alguien que no tiene idea de lo que habla… 

Solo quería que me dejara en paz, no quería su compañía, porque desde el primer momento que lo vi, sentí una calidez dentro de mi inexplicable. Yo ya lo conocía, Erwin Smith, recientemente convertido en el Líder de la Legión de reconocimiento. Cuando era un niño, él fue el único que se atrevió a tocar y alimentar a alguien tan sucio como yo, cuando todo el mundo pasaba de mí, él fue el único que me tendió ayuda, aun logro recordar la calidez de su mano en mi rostro, la suavidad con la que me tomo en sus brazos, yo era muy pequeño y el muy joven, su forma de ser conmigo tan amable no la soporte y hui de él, todavía me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión… 

De todos modos, aun él estaba parado enfrente de mí, hacia un tiempo que sabía que andaba buscándome, fue cuando me vio pelear con un grupo de imbéciles que me debían dinero…

-La policía anda detrás tuyo, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, si te unes a la legión de reconocimiento, nosotros realmente necesitamos a personas con capacidades físicas como las tuyas, serias un gran aporte, bien entrenado…

-¿Tan necesitados de gente está tu grupito? te dije que no, ¿porque te humillas?

-Para mí, tratar de lograr mis propósitos no es humillarse

-Sí que lo es, alguien como tú, de la sociedad, tratando de persuadir a una rata callejera debe ser realmente bajo jaja, no puedo evitar pensar en que serias capaz de llegar a hacer para que me una a tu grupito…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La pregunta era demasiado rápida y demasiado directa, realmente solo había dicho eso para molestarlo, pero, algo que realmente quiero, ¿he? 

-Lo que yo quiero nunca lo podre tener así que nunca me preguntes que es lo que quiero…

-¿entonces?

-Entonces, nada, dije irritado, déjame en paz, no me uniré a tu legión, ni aun que pase toda mi vida encerrado… 

-Está bien… una cosa, dime, ¿cómo consigues dinero para prestarle a otros delincuentes?

-Trabajando…

-¿En dónde trabajas?

-En el distrito sur de Trost, ¿porque?

-Trost… Tal vez te haga una visita…

Su respuesta me dejo un tanto aturdido, bien es conocido que en el distrito sur de Trost solo se encuentran trabajos como la prostitución y la delincuencia…

Cuando volví a mi lugar de trabajo, el casero, mi jefe de la casa de prostitución, me llamo la atención porque había perdido a dos clientes, a causa de mi ausencia…

-No molestes, estaba deshaciéndome de un imbécil que no paraba de hablar

-Levi, si no cumples con tus horarios te echare a la calle, ¿me oíste?

-Viejo asqueroso claro que te oí… ¿ya tienes a otro viejo pervertido esperándome?

-Sí, ya está en tu habitación…

-Está bien…

 

El duro golpe de la puerta chocando contra la pared nos asustó a todos en la sala principal, la policía militar estaba aquí, todo se volvió un caos, y solo vi como muchos hombres se avecinaron hacia mí, mientras todos intentaban huir despavoridos. Un golpe en la cabeza me aturdió, unos de los policías declaro que estaba bajo arresto por múltiples cargos, pero detrás de él, la sombra de mi verdadero captor era clara, era Erwin quien me había seguido y había llamado a la guardia…

Desperté en una oscura celda, una vela fue encendida mientras me reponía del golpe, Erwin alumbrado por la penumbra luz de la vela se acercó a mí, intente golpearlo, pero, las cadenas me lo impedían

-Dijiste, que preferías vivir enjaulado que unirte a mi tripulación  
-Y sigue en pie mi palabra  
-oh! ¿Enserio?

Un golpe directo a la boca de mi estómago me hizo perder el aliento por unos instantes, doble mi cuerpo tratando de presionar el dolor, pero, un nuevo golpe, ahora en mi cara me hizo caer de rodillas finalmente, Erwin tenía brazos fuertes y piernas firmes, pero, nunca me imaginé que sus golpes serían tan brutales

-No acostumbro a golpear soldados, ni maleantes, ese no es mi estilo, pero tú, claramente eres una excepción.  
-aah, aah, claro, me torturaras hasta que… diga que me uniré a ti…  
-Antes de que te unas a mi Levi… –Dijo pausadamente- Necesito que aprendas algo de disciplina y veo claramente que con suaves palabras tú no entenderás…  
-Eres un maldito!, no trabajare para ti… NUNCA, -grite eufórico, pero la mirada de Erwin me hizo parar en seco, en ese mismo instante, vi fuego en su mirada, como si absorbiera mi furia, llenándome de miedo, él no iba a cesar hasta tener a su presa a su merced, su mirada posesiva, su cuerpo presionándome contra la pared, sus grandes manos asfixiándome para luego tomar mi rostro y abofetearlo fuertemente, haciéndome sangrar, haciéndome desear pedir perdón cruelmente, estaba seducido con toda su potencialidad para maltratarme, me tenía completamente agitado.  
Erwin se detuvo y miro hacia mi entrepierna excitada…

-¿Qué significa esto?  
-Na…Nada, déjame ir… por favor…

Erwin comenzó a frotar su pierna contra mi dureza, sentí como si electricidad recorriera mi espalda, me erguí y presione mis uñas contra la pared, su porte hacia que quedara sentado en su pierna, presiono su pecho contra el mío, presionándome contra la pared, sus manos esposaron las mías y su boca se acercó a mi oreja mientras sus dientes morían mi lóbulo izquierdo…

-Basta, cerdo!  
-¿Cerdo? El único que actúa de forma inadecuada aquí, eres tú…

Su mano se posiciono en mi entrepierna, sacando a la luz mi erección, tomo la vela y la acerco hacia nosotros, para iluminarnos y humillarme, mostrando mi vergüenza, logre ver sus claros ojos azules tan cerca, que fue jodidamente increíble, pero, el momento fue interrumpido con un agudo dolor, tan fuerte que me hizo sacar un grito desde mis entrañas. Erwin había derramado cera de la vela en mi miembro.

-¿Qué has hecho? Maldito, maldito!! Basta, por favor Basta! Por favor…  
-Por favor ¿qué?  
-Basta… Erwin… basta… te lo pido, duele demasiado…  
-Bien…

Estaba débil el dolor era agudo, ya no podía sostener mis piernas, él soltó mis esposas y me dejo caer, comencé a sacarme la cera y a maldecir, Erwin tomo un paño y lo coloco en mi boca amordazándome, me aprisiono con sus brazos, asfixiándome, y me llevo a regañadientes a fuera de la celda, pasamos por unos largos y oscuros pasillos, no había ninguna alma por el lugar, ya no podía seguir peleando, realmente era fuerte y en el estado en el que estaba tenía pocas probabilidades de escaparme, entramos en un cuarto, el lugar estaba iluminado con velas encendidas en varios lugares, me tiro contra la suave y acomodada cama que se encontraba en la habitación, coloco una de sus grandes manos en mi garganta y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, me quite el pañuelo de la boca y logre detener su acto con mis manos…

-¿Aun tienes fuerzas para resistirte?, deberías estar muy cansado, que sorprendente.  
-Eres una verdadera mierda, siempre dándote aires de elegancia, cuando solo eres un pervertido abusador…  
-No lo soy, tú eres quien me hace actuar de esta manera  
-Mentira, en el interior eres un maldito monstruo  
-jaja, creo que nos estamos entendiendo, Levi

Sujeto mis manos y las amarro una a una contra las puntas de la cama, me despojo de toda mi ropa y tomo nuevamente una vela…

-¿Qué tal si ahora probamos con tus tetillas?  
-mmh… No…No

Derramo una gran cantidad de cera en mi pezón, haciéndome sentir todo el calor he irritación que este me provocaba, intente no gritar mordiendo mis labios…

-No, no… me gustan tus labios, no los maltrates así…

Erwin beso suavemente mis labios, sentir la calidez de sus suaves labios y su lengua introduciéndose en mi boca, me dejo pasmado, un silencio único se formó en el lugar, Erwin comenzó a sacar la cera de mi pezón, y luego coloco la punta de su lengua en él, frotándolo suavemente, aprisionándolo con sus labios y torturándolo con su lengua, tomo mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, me irritaba y me excitaba a la vez, era una increíble sensación que me hacía olvidarme de todo, pronto comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba sin palabras, la verdad, siempre había deseado que él me tocara de forma obscena, siempre le observe desde la oscuridad.  
Su respiración pasaba por mi cuello, haciendo mi cuerpo encresparse, sus manos recorrían mi estómago haciéndome sentir las llamas de sus dedos ardientes, mis piernas poco a poco fueron levantándose instintivamente, dejando al descubierto mi entrada, aah quería ser penetrado, lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado, maldición…

-Aah, Erwin… Erwin…  
-¿Qué deseas?  
-¿Qué esperas? Entra en mí, penétrame Erwin… penétrame maldición…

Primero hecho saliva a uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en mí, mi cuerpo se erguía de placer, quería más que eso, de a poco introdujo otro dedo mientras jugaba con las paredes de mi entrada, hasta que por fin y lentamente, como riéndose de mi necesidad, introdujo su miembro erecto…

-Aaah si, Erwin, más adentro… más…  
-Levi, estas muy ansioso, se paciente, disfrutemos de este momento…  
-No… aah… aah

Erwin comenzó a desnudarse, su piel pálida casi transparente era hermosa, deseaba tanto tocarla y sentir su calor, pero el peso de su cuerpo, las constantes embestidas, la suavidad de su piel, el frote de su pecho contra el mío y su lengua jugando con la mía, mientras sus manos sostenían mi torpe cabeza, me hacían perder la razón…  
Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo en placer, nunca antes había sentido tanta pasión, un calor que recorría de la punta de mis pies hasta la punta de mi cabeza, ya no podía más, quería dejarlo salir…

-Erwin me voy a correr, ya… no puedo más…  
-Juntos Levi, juntos…

La cama rechinaba, mis manos lograron soltarse y aprovecharon para apretar fuertemente la espalda de Erwin, deslizándose hacia su duro trasero que empujaba fuertemente hacia mi entrada, la presión entre su cuerpo y la cama era increíble, ya no sabía ni donde estaba, solo estaba lleno de un placer que jamás había experimentado antes, luego de un rato logramos corrernos juntos, estábamos completamente sudados, Erwin se acostó a un lado y se quedó profundamente dormido, yo deseaba lavarme, pero, el cansancio pudo más conmigo y caí en un profundo sueño al igual que él…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté estaba nuevamente detrás de una celda, esposado en una cama, esta vez…

-¿Acaso fue un jodido sueño?…

No, mi trasero dolía demasiado para ser irreal

-Buenos días Levi- dijo una grave voz a lo lejos-  
-Erwin…¿Acaso aun no piensas dejarme ir?  
-Aun no recibo la respuesta que mis oídos quieren oír de parte tuya…  
-Vaya…  
-Tu fuerza física es tan increíble que no puedo dejarla pasar, salvar a la humanidad, hacer que nuestra raza de un paso adelante… ¿no te motiva?  
-Que me motive, ¿hee? No lo sé, no le encuentro sentido a querer ser devorado por un titán  
-Es amor, lo que motiva a mis hombres a seguir adelante…  
-¿Amor?  
-El amor de ver a un ser amado vivo, fuera de los muros, siendo libres, sin temor a que mañana vendrá un titán y devorara a sus familiares, el amor a vivir, eso, eso lo que realmente motiva a mis compañeros… esa es la mayor causa de sus muertes…

Eran las palabras exactas, era un motivo tan obvio y tan puro, que una persona tan sucia como yo no podía ver… mi motivo para vivir, mi único amor, estaba delante de mí, siempre estuve detrás de él, observándolo desde las sombras, sin conocer la oscuridad que había detrás de esa cálida luz que un día me hizo probar, yo solo… deseaba probar más de esa luz y mucho más de su oscuridad… más y más…

-Está bien Erwin… creeré en tu juicio…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
